ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Limited-time Challenges
Limited-time Challenges are Records of Eminence Challenges automatically obtained and repeatable during various four-hour time frames throughout the day. Only the first completion for each objective awards a Copper A.M.A.N. Voucher up to a maximum of six in a day (from one Japanese Midnight to the next). These objectives can be completed as many times as desired, as long as it is within the four-hour time frame. Note: Subtract 1hr based on Daylight Savings Time in EST, CST, PST Timezones. EST, CST, PST Times are in the Daylight Savings Time format of: Second Sunday in March '-' First Sunday in November. ''' '''Subtract 1hr If not within this Time Frame. Objectives *Only the first completion of an objective per 4-hour window rewards a Copper Voucher. * "Gain Experience" pertains only to experience points earned from regular monster kills, excluding Abyssea, as well as experience points received as a result of Experience Chain bonuses and the effects of Dedication. Experience points gained from completing this and other RoE objectives, completing any Missions and Quests, completing any Fields of Valor or Grounds of Valor objectives, opening any Abyssea chests, and using items does not count. Gain Experience includes Limit Point gains. * The objective pertaining to earning 3 seals dropped from regular monster kills in "Receive Seals" includes Beastmen's Seal, Kindred's Seal, Kindred's Crest, High Kindred's Crest, and Sacred Kindred's Crest. All 5 varieties of seals now count towards completion of this objective. NOTE: However, there have still been reported instances of seals received randomly not being counted for the objective. This is a known problem, and Square-Enix is working to correct it as they can. * The "Defeat 20 Aquans / Beasts / Lizards / Plantoids / Vermin / Undead / Arcana / Birds" objectives pertain only to experience-yielding monster kills outside of Dynamis and Abyssea. Objectives Rotation Schedule * Note: Subtract 1hr based on Daylight Saving Time in EST, CST, PST Timezones. (See Top of Page) * Eastern Standard Time * Note: Subtract 1hr based on Daylight Saving Time in EST, CST, PST Timezones. (See Top of Page) * Central Standard Time * Note: Subtract 1hr based on Daylight Saving Time in EST, CST, PST Timezones. (See Top of Page) * Pacific Standard Time * Greenwich Mean Time * Japanese Standard Time About Daily Time Periods in the United States, Canada, Great Britain, and other countries When under a form of Daylight Savings Time in the United States and Canada (DT for Daylight) or Great Britain (BST for British Summer Time or UTC +1 for one hour forward for Daylight Savings time adjustments): * 7 AM to 10 AM (EDT) / 6 AM to 9 AM (CDT) / 5 AM to 8 AM (MDT) / 4 AM to 7 AM (PDT) / 11 AM to 2 PM (BST/UTC+1) * 4 PM to 7 PM (EDT) / 3 PM to 6 PM (CDT) / 2 PM to 5 PM (MDT) / 1 PM to 4 PM (PDT) / 8 PM to 11 PM (BST/UTC+1) * 11 PM to 2 AM (EDT) / 10 PM to 1 AM (CDT) / 9 PM to 12 AM Midnight (MDT) / 8 PM to 11 PM (PDT) / 3 AM to 6 AM (BST/UTC+1) When not under a form of Daylight Savings Time in the United States and Canada (ST for Standard Time) or Great Britain (GMT for Greenwich Mean Time or UTC +0 for no Daylight Savings time adjustments): * 6 AM to 9 AM (EST) / 5 AM to 8 AM (CST) / 4 AM to 7 AM (MST) / 3 AM to 6 AM (PST) / 10 AM to 1 PM (GMT/UTC+0) * 3 PM to 6 PM (EST) / 2 PM to 5 PM (CST) / 1 PM to 4 PM (MST) / 12 PM Noon to 3 PM (PST) / 7 PM to 10 PM (GMT/UTC+0) * 10 PM to 1 AM (EST) / 9 PM to 12 AM Midnight (CST) / 8 PM to 11 PM (MST) / 7 PM to 10 PM (PST) / 2 AM to 5 AM (GMT/UTC+0) For Alaska, subtract 1 hour from the listed PST/PDT times above or below, and for Hawai'i and the Aleutian Islands of Alaska, subtract 2 hours from PST/PDT. For further time zone conversions, please refer to web sites such as Time Zone Converter to assist with determining the limited-time challenge periods in your area using the base times provided above or below in comparison to your location. If you are under a form of Daylight Savings Time or Summer Time and need further information about when Daylight Savings Time is, is not, or will be in effect for your area, please refer to web sites such as Time and Date to review the time adjustment periods for current and future years in your area or your nation. Daylight Savings, Summer Time, and its equivalents begin and end on different days during a calendar year in the various countries that observe it, making it impractical to continually update this section without major changes by Square-Enix to the times frames for Limited-Time Challenges to be in effect or to how regular timekeeping is observed around the world. We appreciate your understanding in this regard so as to not clutter this page with multiple time listings. Despite this limitation here, we recognize the efforts of our fellow players around the world in all the available languages of the game, and we send you our greetings and warmest wishes no matter the time of day or year. Thank you for playing with us! Category:Records of Eminence